


Where me and my true love will never meet again

by Queenofthebees



Series: A-Z Jonsa Kink Challenge [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A-Z Jonsa Kinks challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Dating, F/M, One Night Stands, Scotland, implied happy ever after, virgin Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Jon rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to argue once more when Theon placed a finger up.“So, listen here. This is the best way to pop your cherry with no pressure. You’ll never have to see this chick again, don’t even have to know her name. You can get experience and then you will have no need to relive the horrible ordeal. Because honestly man, more often than not, guys on their first time, are a mess. I came before I even got in my first girl. I am still traumatised!” Theon stated, shaking his head before he outstretched his arms. “But look at me now!”“You’re now a pig who has to shag anything that moves?”Letter A (Anonymous sex) in A-Z Jonsa Kink Challenge





	Where me and my true love will never meet again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wightjon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wightjon/gifts).



> Finally started this self challenge after weeks juggling everything lol. It was originally meant to be Alpha/Beta/Omega for A but I couldn't come up with anything that hadn't been done a million times. And then it went to anonymous sex but at the time I was going to do kink week so it became anal since anonymous was one of the prompts for KW. But now I don't have time for kink week and doing candy hearts week instead so went back to anonymous for A.  
> Thanks for all the ideas Lizzy - no necrophilia or urine though, we're staying classy here on my account lol :p  
> Right, that is enough notes lol. Onward to smut!  
> Title from Loch Lomond (but of course, SPOILER, they do meet again :p)

“Snow,” Theon mumbled, holding Jon’s shoulder as he blinked blearily at him. “You …you know what?”

“What?” Jon sighed, frowning as Theon turned to take another large gulp from his beer.

“You need to get laid!”

“Nope!” Jon stated simply, taking a sip of his own drink, which he had been nursing precisely to avoid becoming a drunken idiot like his friend.

“Naw, you doooo,” Theon insisted, falling back on to the bar stool in the most undignified manner, his eyes blinking in shock as though he wasn’t quite sure how he had got there.

“I don’t,” Jon replied, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. “God, if the flu doesn’t kill Sam then I will kill him myself for leaving me with you for company tonight.”

“I mean, you’re a virgin!” Theon blurted out, completely ignoring Jon’s rant as he leaned over to grab his shoulder. Jon flushed, glancing around the bar to see if anyone had heard. Thankfully, the music and the business of the pub seemed to have drowned Theon out this time.

“And?” Jon snapped, running a hand exasperatingly across his forehead.

“And you’re like thirty!”

“I’m twenty six. _You’re_ twenty nine!”

“Semantics,” Theon waved Jon off, blinking bleary eyes at him. Jon’s hand rubbed down his face as he resisted the urge to shake his head at his friend. Theon wagged a finger at him. “Point is, you need to get some other…otherwise…it might … it might fall off!”

Theon gasped at his own words and cast a wide-eyed look towards Jon’s lap. Jon snorted.

“That is a load of crap,” he muttered. “It doesn’t just fall off!”

“But why risk it?” Theon continued, grasping the bar as he leaned towards Jon, blinking dramatically. Jon gave one slow blink back.

“That made no sense in regards to what I just said,” he pointed out. Theon blinked again and then looked across the dance floor.

“There is a cute red head on the other side of the dance floor,” he commented, sending a smile to the woman he had just spotted. “And she is totally checking you out.”

“Not interested!” Jon commented even as his traitorous eyes moved across the dancefloor to the woman in question.

She was cute, he grudgingly agreed. Her finger was twirling a strand of her auburn hair and her lips quirked in a smirk when their eyes met.

“You keep saying you don’t have a chance with this Val girl,” Theon stated simply before he held a hand to his mouth to capture a loud belch. He smacked his lips together as Jon wrinkled his nose in disgust. “But you could always get some with someone else.”

He slipped a hand into his shirt pocket, placing the condom packet on the bar and sliding it towards Jon, who gaped at Theon.

“What the fuck?” he growled, looking between the packet and his friend.

“Come on Jon, you have to lose it at some point! Just go over there and ask her if she wants a drink or a dance and then take her back to yours. It isn’t so hard,” Theon replied with a shrug and then he chuckled, nudging Jon’s shoulder. “Well, so to speak.”

“No way!” Jon snarled, tossing the condom back at his friend. Theon attempted to pick it up but his drunkenness had made his fingers clumsy. He sighed, placing a hand on the foil packet and sliding it across the bar to be caught in his other hand.

“Okay, look at it this way,” Theon suggested, holding the packet between his middle and forefinger as he held it out to Jon once more. “You can bullshit all you want but I know and Sam knows, everybody knows that you _are_ interested in sex, you’re just so damn shy about it that you’ve never had the balls to ask a chick back to yours.”

Jon rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to argue once more when Theon placed a finger up.

“So, listen here. This is the best way to pop your cherry with no pressure. You’ll never have to see this chick again, don’t even have to know her name. You can get experience and you will have no need to relive the horrible ordeal. Because honestly man, more often than not guys on their first time, are a mess unless the girl is aware and goes easy. I came before I even got in my first girl. I am still traumatised!” Theon stated, shaking his head before he outstretched his arms. “But look at me now!”

“You’re now a pig who has to shag anything that moves?”

“Fuck you!”

“My point exactly.”

“Look, if you’re not going to talk to her, I will!”

“Urgh, fine!” Jon scoffed, taking a large gulp of his pint. “Only doing it to save her from you though!”

“A true knight!” Theon teased, reaching to finish Jon’s pint the moment he stood up.

Jon ran a hand through his hair as he shifted through the dancing people to where the woman was standing talking to her brunette friend. She glanced over her friend’s shoulder, catching his eye as he made his way to her. Her lips quirked and as he stopped in front of her, he couldn’t help but stare at her bright blue eyes as they twinkled at him.

“Hi,” he called over the music. The red-head’s friend gave him a quick glance and then shifted from the wall, giving her friend raised eyebrows as she passed.

“You wanna dance?” the red head asked. Jon swallowed, looking towards the dance floor. He was awful at dancing. But as he caught Theon watching him, Jon’s pint tipped mockingly towards him, the girl grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor before he could say anything.

“I’m an awful dancer,” he confessed as she found a spot and turned towards him. She grinned, angling her head towards his ear.

“I’ll lead then,” she said brightly and then she turned, pressing her ass against his crotch and swinging her hips. Jon yelped, his hands flying to her hips as he warred with himself as to whether to stop her like the honourable part of him was screaming to, or pulling her harder against him like his cock desperately wanted. The woman decided for him, reaching a hand up to wrap around his neck as she continued to grind against him.

She turned suddenly, her body flush against his and her arms around his neck, pulling him down to meet her lips in a hot, messy kiss. Jon groaned, parting his lips to let her slide her tongue in to meet with his own.

She pulled back suddenly, smacking her lips together with her eyes focussed on his own. She raised them to meet his own, her mouth curving into that smirk he has come to crave and he feels his own his widen at her dilated pupils. She angled her face, lips ghosting his ear.

“Lets go back to mine,” she muttered. Jon swallowed, eyes darting to Theon once more but his friend had vacated his seat.

“Um…I…” he started, cursing internally as she stepped away from him, clearly thinking he wasn’t interested. Theon was right, he was interested in sex and too shy to make the first move on a girl. And here he was wasting the opportunity of a cute girl asking him back to hers. He reached for her hand, yelling over the music. “I am interested!”

She regarded him intensely for a moment, her lips pursing slightly as she let her eyes dropped over his body. She suddenly shrugged, grinning at him and tugging on his hand, leading him back through the crowd.

When they were outside, she pulled him back to her mouth for another desperate kiss, her hands stroking up and down his back and then one travelled into his hair, grasping tightly and Jon gasped, desperately trying to meet her movements when she broke apart again.

“I’m just around the corner,” she grinned, pulling him with her as she made her way down the street. He grimaced as he felt his hands becoming sweaty, wiping his free one on his jeans and hoping she hadn’t noticed the other.

She stopped outside a set of stairs, leading up to a thick black door. She turned to him with another grin.

“This is me,” she commented brightly, tilting her head. Jon nodded, his throat bobbing with a thick swallow.

“Um…so I should be honest,” he said quickly, pulling his hand away. “I…I haven’t done this before…”

“Had a hook up? No problem. I don’t do it either for the record. Just …well, you don’t need my life story before we fuck right?”

“Um, no,” he replied as she made her way up the steps, glancing at him over her shoulder. “I mean… _anything_ like this. I’m…I’m a virgin.”

“Oh!” she said, eyebrows rising. She glanced in the distance for a moment before she gave a lazy shrug. “I’m game if you are.”

Jon blinked, his hands nervously pushing into his jeans pockets. She hopped a bit on her heels, the sound cutting through the silence and Jon stared at her long legs, disappearing under the blue body con dress. Well, if she was interested, he most certainly was too.

“Yeah,” he coughed, following her up the stairs and she smiled and turned to open the door.

Jon had barely made it past the threshold before she shoved him back, the sound of the door slamming echoing around them as she pulled him down again, hands trailing his arms as she led him backwards down the hall. She backed herself against the wall, her fingers fumbling with the buttons of his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders.

She pulled back, tugging his hand to lead her into her room. She went for the bed, sitting down on the edge to unclip her heels, kicking them aside. She raised her eyebrows at him as he stood dumbly in the doorway and then she crooked a finger at him, her lips twitching.

“Take these off,” she muttered, pulling at the waistband of his jeans.

Jon nodded, stepping back to undo his button and shove the clothing from his legs. And then he realised he still had his shoes and socks on so he awkwardly bent to pull them both off. Sansa grinned at him.

“You’re cute,” she commented and he glanced at her, searching for the taunt. She smiled. “I mean it. I thought you were cute when I saw you at the bar and I hadn’t even gotten a close up then.”

“Thanks,” he said. “Um…you’re really pretty.”

“Thanks,” she teased, her hands reaching behind her to undo the zip of her dress, pulling it from her shoulders. “I take it we are done with the small talk now?”

Jon nodded, eyes widening as her breasts were exposed, then her stomach and finally the cute blue lacy knickers covering her mound. Jon swallowed, eyes drawn immediately between her legs as she reached to pull away her underwear. His gaze drifted back upwards as she shifted to lean back on her elbows.

“Are you going to stare or are you going to take your boxers off and join me?” she asked. Jon nodded, quickly shoving the offending clothing off. She blinked at his exposed cock, her tongue darting out to lick her lips as she looked at him again. “Nice,” she commented with a grin. Jon flushed, shifting uncomfortably until she took pity and summoned him to the bed with another crook of her finger.

She pushed him down, pressing kisses down his chest to his twitching cock. He whined, eyes blinking repeatedly up at the ceiling as her lips closed over the head of his cock, bobbing her head a few times before tracing her tongue along his length.

“Fuck!” he groaned, his hips pushing up to meet her. She hummed, moving her head faster and Jon whimpered, panting helplessly as she continued to work him up. He could feel himself approaching the edge and pushed his hands against her shoulder. “I…I’m…”

She shoved his hands away, slamming them down on the bed as she hallowed her cheeks, sucking him harder. Jon gasped helplessly, his hips thrusting erratically into her mouth and then, with a sharp jerk he spilled in her mouth.

“Good?” she teased as she pulled away from him. Jon collapsed on the bed, closing his eyes and panting as he ran a hand through his hair. Feeling her stare, he nodded slowly.

“Amazing,” he moaned, opening his eyes when he felt her shift up on the bed, straddling him. Jon licked his lips nervously as she sat back, her hands trailing down her stomach to her cunt. His eyes widened as her fingers parted her folds and stroked gently, spreading the wetness that he could see glistening.

She reached for the condom, sending him a wink as she wrapped her other hand around his length, pumping him back into hardness. Jon licked his lips nervously as he watched her tear the packet open and roll It down his length.  His eyes dropped down to watch as she aligned herself with his cock before she descended on him and Jon couldn’t think about anything but how good it felt.

“Holy shit!” he groaned, eyes clenching shut. It was already intense and she hadn’t even started moving yet. He heard her hum in acknowledgement above him, her hands resting on his chest as she started to rock.

His hands flew to her hips, gripping them tighter than he really meant to as he felt the pleasure coursing through him. His eyes opened to catch her grinning at him, her movements becoming faster and harder. Jon gave a long groan, eyes fluttering closed again as he tried desperately to hold on. But it was too fast, too new and he could feel his hips jerking up, his belly stirring with his oncoming release. The woman gasped, her hand returning to her core and fingers rubbing desperately against her clit.

“Oh, oh fuck!” Jon chocked out as she tightened around him, triggering his own release as his fingers grasp her hips and instinctively hold her against him as he bucked up and emptied into the condom.

“Not bad for a virgin,” she teased, lifting off of him and picking up her knickers and slipping them back on. She grinned over her shoulder as she left the room. “I reckon you could end up being a good lover with someone.”

Jon lay panting on the bed, his eyes blinking up at the ceiling repeatedly in a blissful post- orgasmic daze. As he heard the toilet flush across the corridor, he jerked back to his senses. He pulled the condom off, disposing of it before he started gathering his clothes. He heard her padding back through to the room as he buttoned up his jeans and he gave her a shy smile.

“Um…thanks,” he said and she grinned.

“No problem. Will you get a cab alright?”

“Yeah, well I don’t live far so…although I better make sure my friend isn’t passed out in the alley on my way past the pub.”

“Well, take care,” she smiled, turning up the covers. Jon nodded, mumbling a quick ‘you too’ before he went and grabbed his shirt, slipping it on before opening the door and stepping out into the night.

***

He sighed for the millionth time as he knocked on Sam’s door.

He had no idea why he had agreed to this double date other than Sam would not stop pestering him and Theon had told him it was the only sure way to get Sam to shut up about it. And, well Sam had liked Gilly for months and only just got the courage to ask her out. But she had said one of her best friends had been through a really messy break-up and Gilly said she would feel awful going on a date when her friend was so lonely. Sam, logically thought a double date was the answer and Jon supposed he was the better option out of him and Theon.

Sam opened the door with a large grin, taking the bottle that Jon handed to him as he stepped into the house.

“You’re going to like this girl,” Sam commented excitedly as Jon made his way to the living room. “She is really cute and sweet.”

Jon gave a non-committal grunt as he pushed the door open, the girlish voices stopping instantly. Jon paled as bright blue eyes met his.

“Jon, this is Sansa,” Sam said brightly, pointing a hand at Sansa. “Sansa, this is Jon.”

Sansa recovered quickly, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ears as she stood and outstretched her hand.

“Nice to meet you Jon,” she grinned. Jon took it slowly, feeling his cheeks flush as he relived that night again, moments flashing through his mind.

“Yeah, you too,” he managed to choke out.

The awkwardness soon evaporated as the group chatted about how everyone knew each other. Sansa and Gilly had met when they had travelled Europe with the same travel company, being bunked together in the hostels. And then they had found out they were both living in Glasgow and had kept in contact ever since. Jon had commented that he had went to a few places around Europe after he had graduated and he and Sansa easily fell into a conversation about their favourite places, the best food, the prettiest cities and what languages they had struggled with.

Sansa was in the middle of showing him her awful impression of Italian, giggling as she attempted to say the words and Jon smirked, saying the words smoothly and causing her to stick her tongue out at him and mutter ‘show off’ as her eyes twinkled at him. And before he knew it, Sam was clearing his throat and saying the taxi was here to take them to the restaurant.

When they were seated and their drinks arrived, Gilly raised her glass, smiling at Sam warmly.

“Here is to the second date,” she grinned and Sam flushed even as he struggled to contain his own smile, raising his glass to chink with hers. Sansa glanced at him, her lips forming that gorgeous smirk of hers as she raised her glass, leaning over so he only he could hear.

“Here is to our second date,” she whispered, glancing to where Gilly and Sam were engaged in their own conversation. Then she winked, eyes darting to his mouth and Jon swallowed as she met his gaze again. “And to round two, handsome.”


End file.
